User talk:Hugh G. Reaction
Question Hey Hugh G. Reaction, The home page of the YoWorld Wikia was recently changed. I would like to know an estimate of how long it would take to get this fixed. I have gotten messages from friends in game and in other areas who often come to look around, they have been asking about this. To my understanding, it has been affecting their way of navigation, I actually feel the same way. The tools found on home page is what captivated visitors, and it had them clicking everywhere! I am wondering if you could tell me what was the problem that was happening with the older version. Perhaps I could help in fixing it, I feel that this would speed up the process, don't you think? P.S. I will also be looking into finding the Wikia a new background, the one we currently have seems too busy. Anthony Hiram (talk) 22:57, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hugh, Just came to ask a favour! A few months ago I had someone constantly abusing my profile, so I made it restricted so only admins can edit it, unfortunately, now I am no longer an admin I've made it so I can't edit my own profile haha, I was wondering if you would be able to remove the protection for me. Thanks! - Jack YCO (I need a new signature) -- ~Jack YCOTalk!~ 23:57, May 27, 2014 (UTC) New Updates Hello, Hugh G. Reaction, As you can see, I have been updating certain things around the Wikia, as well as updating old pages with new information. I will be looking into the badges feature of the wikia to see if creating new badges, with YoWorld images would be possible. Anthony Hiram (talk) 02:44, June 8, 2014 (UTC) The old home page Hello Hugh, You stated before that the home page experienced some sort of glitch, and that it temporarily had to be replaced by the YoWorld.com page, correct me if I am wrong. I am going to be looking into this to see how it can be fixed. I will let you know if anything turns up. Anthony Hiram (talk) 22:25, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hugh. Just wanted to clear some things up. This is Speed 711. I heard some people saying they thought I ran the YoWorld Forum Ridiculousness Page on FaceBook and posted all sorts of things there to attack players like you. I just want to be clear that is not me. I have nothing to do with it. I guess someone made a spin-off of my Rainbow Farting Koolaid Drinker signature and used it to fit their agenda. After seeing it, the image made me lol. Basically I got banned from the forum and the game for calling Jess a dumb bch as some of them saw when I posted it on the forum. The reason I called her that is she kept giving me warnings for the most ridiculous petty stuff and I got fed up with it. I wanted to be banned from the forum, but they also banned me from the game so I lost my account with all my coins and items. After my account was banned I used some alt accounts to make a few more posts on the BVG YW forum then I edited all of my imgur images with insulting words to Jess and I was done. I removed all content of it and blocked it on FB and never trolled the forums or anything. I was just really tired of that game and wanted nothing to do with it, even though I did miss a lot of players from there. So that’s that. I would never say any of that stuff about you. Take care. Speed 711 (talk) 12:54, October 31, 2015 (UTC)